Fired
by Sarah32138
Summary: Shizuo is currently broke and is about to lose his apartment, but then his brother said he knows a guy looking for a male in his early twenties to do some kind of job for him. Little did he know it was going to change his life.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I redone Chapter 1, I hope its a lot better now. The other one was poorly done. Thanks a ton Chloe for the awesome editing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Fired

* * *

I stormed past the people of Ikebukuro in a fit of rage, suddenly coming to a stop and shouting "Today is the worst day of my life!" I felt heat rapidly rushing up to color my face when I noticed all the pairs of curious eyes looking towards me. Feeling anxiety, I quickly try to rush away from the curious stares, and try to push away the embarrassment showing on my face.

Feeling the stares long gone, I come to a slower pace and let out a long breath of air that I hadn't realized, I had been holding. When the feeling relief came over me, I lifted my head to look up into the light blue sky without a cloud in sight. While staring at the beautiful blue color, I lost myself in thought of remembering how my day started off, not noticing the dark clouds behind me, coming my way.

* * *

_Coming out of my unconsciousness, I blinked my eyes several times trying to focus them on my alarm clock to check the time. Once I was able to see the time, I swiftly jumped out of bed and tried to rush for my dresser, only to fail and fall backwards as my feet slid out from under me.._

_Coming to my senses, I felt a slight pain throbbing on the back of my head. Looking around I realized I was lying with my back against the floor facing the ceiling. I slowly sat up, checking the floor to figure out how I had ended up on the floor. I looked down to see my clothes that I had taken off last night before hoping into bed._

_After pulling myself up to my feet, I looked behind me to see what had caused the pain to form on the back of my head. Spotting the only thing behind me, I come to the conclusion that I must have hit my head on the bed railing. Turning back around I kicked my clothes to the side, cursing myself for being too lazy to put them in the laundry last night._

_While venturing back to the dresser, I suddenly remembered the time. I quickly grabbed a pair of clean bartender clothes and put them on in hurry. Being fully clothed, I rushed out the door to head to work in anger because I was running late from oversleeping. I've never been the type to oversleep; however, this time I had gone to bed late because I was out at the club celebrating Shinra's birthday till 3 in the morning. Stupid Shinra, let's see if I ever go out drinking with him again._

_While rushing down the street of Ikebukuro, I felt a heavy weight land on my back causing me to fall and smash my face into the pavement. Forcing my mind away from the pain in my nose, I quickly pushed myself off the pavement, cursing at whoever was trying to hold me down._

_After knocking the person off, I turned around to see two angry guys looking at me with the intent to kill, and noted one of them was carrying a metal pipe. Upon seeing a stop sign next to me, I pulled it from the ground with all my strength. I noticed the guy with the pipe coming towards me with the intent to hit me, so I quickly swung the sign into the guy's side causing him to fly into the dumpster in the alleyway next to us. The other guy then hollered in shock and tried to escape; however, I throw the pole towards him knocking him off his feet and yelled, "try and mess with me again and you'll receive death!"_

_Resuming my fast pace, feeling pissed and slightly pleased from the attack, I continued towards work. Arriving in the northern district of Ikebukuro, I stopped and stared at the entrance of the bar I am currently working at. Feeling a tad nervous for being late, I gathered my courage and headed in._

_I started towards the back to clock in for work, while trying to avoid my boss in the process, only to fail. Then for the next fifteen minutes, I had to listen on the importance of being late, or at least pretend I was._

_Once I was done with pretending to listen to the lecture and clocked in, I headed to the front to start work. I started washing the counter while fussing at the boss in my head.. 'It's not like it's my fault I'm late... Okay maybe the oversleeping part was my fault, but I didn't ask those two guys to attack me.' I reasoned with myself._

_I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the door slam open. Looking up to see what the commotion was, I saw a guy with raven hair and a black jacket with fur around the hood and cuffs rush over to the bar with a pissed off look on his face. While staring at the guy with a hint of interest, I heard him bark out a command to give him a drink. Feeling irritated I replied "What would you like?"_

_'I don't give a shit, just hurry up and give me something" he growled._

_Upon hearing that, a rush of rage washed over me and I snapped. I quickly grabbed the counter and hurled myself over it, not giving him any time to react, and pinned him to the floor straddling his waist with my hands clutching onto his black v-neck shirt. Looking up at me, I stared into his very sinister ruby looking eyes and said, "What the fuck is your problem?"_

_Instead of answering me, I noted a smirk forming on his face while he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a switchblade. To my surprise he brought the blade to my neck and applied enough pressure to cause a tiny prick in my neck that produced a few drops of blood._

_"Who the hell do you think you're messing with?" I asked him in a furious tone while thinking,' who does he think he is? Like I am going to be afraid of some knife, it's almost comical.'_

_Bringing one of my fists back readying to punch the guy, I felt my boss pull me backwards and away from the raven haired guy saying "Both of you guys knock this shit off while in my bar or I'll call the police.". The crimson eyed guy then got up quickly and stormed out the door fuming, looking back at me with anger before he walked out of the door._

_After lifting myself off the floor, so I could return to working. I heard my boss say with a hint of sorrow "I'm sorry Shizuo, but I can no longer handle your temper anymore. This makes the sixth person you have attacked….I am sorry to say, but you're fired"._

* * *

Feeling something hitting my face pulling me from my thoughts, I realized rain was sprinkling down on me. "Great!" I yelled with fury from the realization that I didn't have an umbrella with me. Not wanting to catch a cold, due to the fact that I now have to start looking for another job, I started running as fast as I could towards my apartment.

After running for about ten minutes, I finally made it to my apartment, while panting hard and trying to catch my breath I tried to unlock my door. I stopped what I was doing when I heard faint footsteps coming near me. Turning around wondering who could be coming, I looked at their face in shock from realizing it was my landlord's face.

Feeling nervous from the distressed look on his face, I asked with concern, "Is something the matter?"

His eyes shot down to stare at the ground and then he nervously said, "Shizuo, please tell me you have the rent money, you're already behind two months' worth."

I swallowed hard and with slight hesitation I replied, "Sorry Yamashita-san, I still need a little longer to get the money."

He then sighed and looked at me with desperate eyes and said, "Shizuo, I've given you two months already, I can't wait much longer."

Feeling miserable for taking advantage of his kindness I said, "I know. I'm sorry, but please just give me a little longer. I promise I'll have the money."

I looked strongly into his eyes hoping he caves, and I heard him say, "Okay, but I'm only giving you a bit longer then a week and then you're going to have to leave. I'm sorry but that's the best I can do, because I really need the money." I sighed in relief at his words.

Feeling a gush of happiness and compassion, I quickly said, "I understand. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to get the money for you". Little did I know, I really was going to do whatever it takes to get the money. He gave me a slight nod and turned around, heading back to his room.

Letting out another sigh of relief, I continued opening my door and went towards the shower. After stripping all my drenched clothes off, I turned my water on setting it to a lukewarm temperature and hopped in. The water felt so good while relieving me from the chill in my skin. Feeling myself relax, I started wondering what I was going to do now that I was about to lose my first home. Knowing the feeling of having no home very well, I start to feel a rush of panic. I then quickly dismiss those thoughts, and tried to calm myself down. I forced myself to relax again, trying not to think of the past and how Kasuka and I had been forced to live on our own on the streets.

After I finished my shower, I headed towards my room to put on a clean pair of my bartender suits. Feeling a wave of tiredness wash over me from my long morning, I decided I would take a nap. I pulled my blue and white bedding back, and slid into the covers lying down on my back looking up to the ceiling.

"mmmmmm," I moaned at the comfortable feeling of being in my king size bed. Feeling content, I stared at nothing in particular, awaiting sleep to overcome me and then the image of a pair of ruby eyes filled my head. Feeling slightly pissed off from seeing him in my thoughts, I started wondering who in the world that guy was. 'I've never seen that guy around here before,' I thought to myself while turning over to my side to stare out the window. The raven haired boy had very unique eyes, they were so alluring and I probably could stare at them all day. His skin was a creamy white, reminding me of milk. He wasn't a very large guy; in fact he was very small and petite. I quickly tried to dismiss the feeling of thinking he was kind of cute, and hollered, "Oh my god, I did not just think that. I mean he's a guy for crying out loud!"

Feeling irritated with myself, I turned over to lie on my back again, and let my eyes shut, trying to ignore anymore thoughts that might come to my mind about him.

Many minutes passed before I started feeling my eyes grow heavier and heavier. About to fall into a deep sleep, I suddenly remembered my brother said he might come by tomorrow if he was able to get off.

"Crap" I said, upon remembering about my brother.

Squeezing my sheets tight, trying to fight my anger away I thought, 'Now what am I going to do, I can't tell him I've been fired again.' He doesn't voice it, but I know he is disappointed in me because I manage to get fired from every job I get. From the time I was little I have always had a bad temper and monstrous strength, unlike my brother who is void of all emotions. I know he has them, he just doesn't show them on his face or voice. If you play close enough attention to his actions you can see hints of what he's thinking. One thing I know is my brother has never feared me like the rest of my family. Smiling at knowing that fact, I turned over trying to go to sleep again and hoped my brother wasn't able to get off work tomorrow; but with my luck, I just know he will.

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you very much for reading and a huge Thanks to Chleo for helping me write an awesome 2nd chapter, your the best *hugs you* ^_^

Warning: contains boy on boy, so if you don't like, I warn you don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

* * *

Fired

_As I slowly opened my eyes, I felt my jaw drop to the floor. "Why am I back at work?" I slowly looked around the bar, noting the various people who I remembered seeing here earlier today. Okay, this must be a dream... right? Yeah, this has to be a dream. You know, since this is a dream and all, I might as well take advantage of it and get revenge on my old boss for firing me. I start laughing at the thought but stop when I notice the entrance door slowly starting to open. I search the darkness surrounding the door, curious as to who could be walking into my dream bar. My eyes grow wide as they lock on to those enchanting, ruby eyes that I had seen earlier today._

"_It's you," I say with a shocked look on my face. It was that guy that had gotten me fired! As he stared at me, I saw a smirk slowly form on his face. I couldn't help but feel my anger start to boil inside of me as the smirk widens. I watch him cautiously as he approaches the bar. Damn, why did he have to enter into my dream? During my daydreaming, he had somehow managed to climb on top of the bar and before I could stop him, he slipped on a bit of a drink that I had forgot to clean up and I watch with horror as he flails his arms in the air, trying to regain his balance, but to no avail. The wind is knocked out of my lungs as I hit the floor of the bar with him on top of me. Well this certainly didn't happen earlier today. My eyes widen as I feel a set of smooth lips hit mine._

_Lips... his lips are on mine! I started to shove him off me, but I stopped my efforts when he grabbed my face with his freezing hands and nipped lightly at my bottom lip. I shivered and slowly started to bring one of my hands up to back of his head. Conflicting thoughts flashed rapidly through my mind. He's a guy being one of the many that tried to bring me back to my senses, but I waved them away. Why not? I might as well give this a try, since this is only a dream. I dig my fingers into his hair, feeling the silky smooth texture before pulling his head away from mine. His mouth falls open as his eyes squint in slight pain._

"_Ouch," his husky voice made its way straight through me and right to my groin. In response I loosened my grip on his hair and connected my mouth to his, shoving my tongue in his mouth._

"_Mmmm," I shivered as he moaned, I felt the vibrations on my tongue and felt around his mouth more forcefully to try and get him to make more of those arousing sounds. I pulled back, gasping for air as I licked my lips to break a chain of saliva that connected our mouths together. I stared into those lustful reddish colored orbs losing my train of thought, only to be brought back when he started to bite and lick up my jaw line, and I groaned in loss as he left that area and continued up, only to stop at the area below my ear. He bit down and I stifled a groan as he began to suck hard at that sensitive area._

"_Ahhhhhhh" I breathed out as he reached down to grab at my semi-erection through my pants._

* * *

My eyes popped open and I gasped loudly as I caught myself just barely from falling off the bed.

"Where am I?" I looked around me warily, still a bit disoriented after my nap. It took me a minute to realize that I was on my bed in my bedroom. Thinking back further I remembered lying down after coming home exhausted from losing my job, which explained why I was still dressed in my bartender clothes. I looked down to my pants as a small chill passed through me and over a wet spot that had appeared on my pants. I blushed hard as I remembered the reason why my pants had gotten wet.

"What the hell kind of dream was that!" I yelled loudly as I got out of bed. I grumbled irritably as I remembered what that... flea had done to me in my dream. Flea was a good name for him I decided. He was a pest that no one wanted and people pushed you away when you had them. He had got me fired after all. I grabbed myself a clean pair of boxers and a new set of clothes and headed to the bathroom to clean myself off. As I dressed, I started thinking about that dream again.

"Man, why did I dream about that guy? I mean him of all people. And he's a guy which makes it so much more... confusing." I'm not homosexual, this I know from previous experiences, so then why do I find him so…so intriguing?

During my mental battle, I finished changing into another one of my bartender outfits and headed to the kitchen to get some milk from the fridge. Ever since I was little, milk had always been my favorite drink. It was sort of my addiction in a way. Most people get addicted to drugs or alcohol, and I got addicted to milk. I hardly drink anything else, it just doesn't taste right to me. I looked over to the clock on the stove to see it was only 3:30pm, so I decided I might as well go into town and grab a bite to eat, since I hadn't ate since last night.

I walked out of my small apartment, grabbing some spare change from off the table. I walked outside and inhaled to let the cool air fill my lungs. I made my way down the stairs slowly, losing myself in my thoughts. I found myself on the sidewalk outside of the apartment building and looked up at my balcony sadly. I loved that place, it was the first thing I had ever bought for myself, and just myself alone.

"Damn, what am I going to do?" I have to get money somehow. I have nowhere to go if I lose my apartment. Perhaps, I thought to myself, I could stay a few days with Shinra and Celty, but I quickly abandoned the idea when I thought of how I would only get in his and Celty's way. I looked around at the people and buildings of Ikebukuro. I loved living here, even though people kind of left me alone, thanks to my strength, I still had more then most people had. I had a loving brother and two really great friends. Although, I'm not sure if Shinra would count as one of them. I mean, Shinra and I have been friends since elementary school, but I think he only hung out me because he is fascinated with my inhuman strength. Nonetheless I call him my friend. Shinra was the reason that I know Celty, a headless girl that he had found when taking care of one of his patients. He soon fell in love with her, and she him, and now they are inseparable. An underground doctor and a headless chick falling in love. It seems more like she would be his science experiment rather then his wife, but who knows what goes on in their house.

Anyways, Celty and I became good friends. I like talking to her a lot because whenever I'm around her I feel really calm. I'm not sure as to why Celty is headless, but I never found myself bothered by it. I kind of like it because she is quiet, unlike Shinra who can never seem to shut up. I was startled out of my thoughts by the feeling of someone slamming into me. I grunted as they grabbed onto my shirt to keep themselves from falling, but ended up pulling me down in the process.

"Dammit, what the hell was that?" I looked down only to stare into crimson looking eyes. The same eyes that had captivated me in that dream... Wait, am I dreaming again? This..this can't be real right?

"Are you going to get off me or are you going to stare at me all day?" the raven haired guy growled through his teeth with a look of rage directed right at me.

"Ummmmmm" I said blushing while remembering exactly what had happened after we had been on the floor.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands" he muttered to himself as he lifted his hands to my shoulders and shoved me off him.

"Next time watch where the hell you're going. Geez people these days..." I sat there, dumbfounded as I watched him walk away. After about two minutes of staring at the area where he had disappeared, I felt a hand touch my head and I looked up to see Simon, the russian sushi shop owner, standing over me.

"Hi Shizuo, are you okay," he said looking down at me.

"I'm fine" I reply as he stuck his hand out to help me up. When I was standing, he nodded his head in approval before motioning for me to enter his store.

"Are you hungry? Why don't you come inside and have some sushi." I smiled at the suggestion, and my stomach rumbled at the promise of food.

"Sure," I said as I followed him into the restaurant. I picked a seat by the window, perfect for just watching the world go by, oblivious to the people around them. I can't believe the nerve of that flea. Of all the people I had to plow over it had to be him, and of course, being the flea he is, he just had to act as if it was all my fault. I started to grow irritated, but thankfully Simon chose that time to appear and ask me what I wanted to eat.

"Anything is fine with me. I'm just hungry." I told him as I handed him back the menu.

"Okay, I'll bring one of our new dishes then."

"Sounds good to me, Thanks Simon."

I watched Simon walk away heading back towards the kitchen, before I went back to staring out the window watching the traffic go by. Once again my mind wandered back to the flea. That guy, I can't stop thinking about him. I wish I could just get him out of my head.

"Heh. I must be losing it." I shook my head and let my mind go blank. After about ten minutes, Simon returned, carrying a tray of some kind of strange looking sushi.

"This here is our new recipe called Frushi. I hope you enjoy them," he said as he placed the tray in front of me. He watched me closely as I cautiously took a bit of the strange looking food.

"Wow, Simon what's in this!" I began to almost shove the rolls into my mouth in my hurry to eat them all.

"It's a Sushi roll made up of sushi, rice, coconut milk, and salt topped with thin slices of strawberry sprinkled with sugar."

"Odd combination, but wow this stuff is amazing." Simon smiled and left me to my food, which I finished shortly after he left. I made my way out of the shop, thanking Simon on my way out for the amazing Sushi, no Frushi, he had gave me. I smiled as I walked out into the fresh air, my spirits considerably heightened, and made my way back home, a spring in my step as I went.

* * *

Thanks for reading the 2nd chapter Hope you enjoyed it. I'll have chapter 3 up as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HI, thanks for the reviews and thank you Chleo for your help. ^_^

Warning:boyxboy

Disclaimer: I don't own durarara

* * *

Damn that sushi was good… wait, no Simon called it Frushi..heh..funny name for a sushi roll. I walked back to my apartment in high spirits, and looked up at the sky in awe. The sun was setting and casting a beautiful orange glow over the buildings of Ikebukuro. I would give anything to one day see that beautiful sunset over an ocean. I've never been able to go to the ocean before but I have always wanted to go. Ever since I was young, people had shared stories of going to the ocean for a vacation, but I was never able to go, and was only able to imagine myself there from what the kids told me. Perhaps one day when I finally get out of this slump and actually have money, I'll take a trip out there to see how beautiful it really was.

While I stared at the sunset, I noticed a hint of red in it and once again my mind wandered to the mysterious guy with the crimson eyes. Wow, who would have thought I would run into him twice in one day. Both of our encounters were awful too. If he wasn't such an asshole, I would almost believe it was fate. I wonder though, why was he so pissed this morning? I probably shouldn't have attacked him the way I did, but I couldn't help it. After what had happened earlier today I just lost my temper. I bet he despises me now. I'm surprised though that he didn't show any fear as I hovered over him with the intent to kill. What shocks me even more is he actually had the guts to put a knife to my neck. I wasn't afraid of course, instead I kind of liked that he actually dared to try and do that to me. It was kind of cute. I grimaced, somehow he'd turned me into a masochist as well.

"Aaaaarrrggghhhh..Why do I keep thinking about him?" I shouted once again growing embarrassed when people turned and stared. I grimaced and hid my face as well as I could by my bangs and hurried off down the road. Its his eyes, that's what gets me. If they didn't look so..so captivating, I probably wouldn't give a rats ass about him.

It's not like I'm gay or something, but then again I guess I never really thought about it. To be honest, I've never even dated anyone before. It's not that I didn't want to, I was just afraid to cause of my crazy strength. I'm afraid to even touch someone because I know what my strength is capable of. Besides, most people are afraid to approach me. If it wasn't for Kasuka, Shinra, and Celty, I wouldn't have anyone.

"Ahhhhhh" I breathed out in contentment as I walked into my apartment. Finally I was home. Home... That reminds me that I still need to figure out how to get the money to pay my rent. I really don't want to lose my apartment, and I can't imagine living off of someone else, or even on the streets. To have no place to call your home is an awful thought.

"Hmmmmm," I breathed as I stared at myself in the mirror. My roots were showing, and I just happen to have a bit of dye to fix them before Kasuka showed up... If he was going to make it that is. Ever since high school I have always dyed my hair blonde , which is much different then my natural hair color, which is a dark brown. People told me I looked better with blonde hair, and the habit of dying it has kind of stuck with me.

As I went to get my dye from the bathroom cabinet under the sink, my phone began to vibrate. Great, who could possibly be calling me this time of the night? I mean, it's not like I had many people who wanted to call me anyways, and if they had to talk to me they just stopped by my work place or sent a text. I checked the caller id only to discover it was my brother, Kasuka calling me. I swallowed nervously, I wasn't ready to tell him I had lost yet another job. I flipped open the phone on the last ring and answered it nervously, trying not to let a tremor enter my voice.

"Hey, what's up Kasuka?"

"Hi Shizuo. I called to tell you they said I could have tomorrow off, so I am going to come over to see you." I almost chuckled, but held myself back. Of course my brother hadn't changed his monotone way of speaking.

"Ah. Um I guess I will see you tomorrow then?" I sniffed as the fumes from the hair dye irritated my nose lightly.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Shizuo." The phone clicks and disconnects. Great, just what I need, Kasuka coming over to see me while I'm in poor situation. It's not that I don't want to see my brother, its just I'm not ready to face him. I finish mixing the hair dye and put my phone down on the counter so I can start applying it. After I finish covering my roots I wandered off to sit on the porch swing I have out on my balcony. I know it seems funny for a guy like me to have a porch swing, but it's very precious to me. Back when I was about ten my grandfather and I built it together. He died from a heart attack soon after we finished it and it's the only thing I have left to remember him by.

I inhaled as I sat down on the bench, swinging slightly as I stared up at the sky watching the stars. It feels awesome to be out here just relaxing and enjoying the sight of the full moon. I love when the moon is full, it's so bright and sometimes it looks like I can just reach up and grab it. As I stared at the moon in awe, I noticed a light blue ring around it. I sighed, I have always heard when you see it that it means its going to rain tomorrow. I was so relaxed from the night air flowing over my face and chest that I forgot about the hair dye and started to reach up and run my fingers through my hair, only to feel something wet.

"Awwww crap!" I forgot about my hair! I rush to the bathroom and rinse the dye off quickly. If you leave it on too long, it can cause you to lose all your hair. After I finished I ran my fingers through my hair to make sure everything was alright. Thankfully, everything seemed to be in order and I let out a sigh of relief.

I stretched and reached up to rub at my eyes tiredly. Man, even after taking that nap today I'm still sleepy. I walk into my bedroom and put on an old white T-shirt and strip down to my Scooby Doo boxers. Yeah, I know it seems childish, but I've always loved Scooby Doo and Kasuka gave them to me as a present. I pull back my cover and sheet and flop down on my stomach. Too lazy to move, I stayed in that position and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Shizuo" I groan sleepily and throw my arm across my eyes.

"Ne..Shizuo wake up," I hear as I start coming out of my deep slumber. I open my eyes to see Kasuka standing next to me, shaking my shoulder. I yawn and sit up slowly, shaking my head and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Ah, morning Kasuka. How'd you get in?"

"I knocked on the door, but you never came. So I checked to see if it was unlocked and it was." I chuckled to myself, of course Kasuka would just come into my house. It was just like him. I stood up and stretched, smiling when my back popped in the process.

"I see, I must have forgotten to lock the door." I walked over to my dresser and grabbed out another of the bartender outfits my brother bought me. He bought me several of them when I got the bar-tending job. He sometimes tends to go a bit overboard when he buys things, but I guess he was just excited I found a job. I pulled it on quickly and looked around my bedroom for Kasuka, only to find it empty. I shrugged and walked out into the kitchen to make myself a bowl of frosted flakes, which I must say is the best cereal in the entire world. As I enter the kitchen I see Kasuka looking through my cupboard for something to eat. I squeezed by him and grabbed the box of cereal, and then turned around to grab a clean bowl from the counter. I filled the bowl with frosted goodness and grabbed the milk from the fridge.

"Kasuka, would you like a bowl too?" I say while pouring my milk.

"No, thanks." I nod and sit down at the table, him quickly joining me.

"Um.. So... Kasuka there's something I need to tell you..." I say, swallowing nervously and moving my spoon around in my bowl.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Top of Form

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but here it is finally. Also, I redone Chapter 1 if you want to reread it. its a lot better this time I promise. Thank you Chloe for an awesome job! Also, Thanks to everyone who took the time to read my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

* * *

I pondered for a minute over the words that I wanted to use to tell Kasuka, feeling somewhat nervous by the way he was staring at me in anticipation. Once again I was struck with a feeling of dread as I imagined his disapproval over me losing my job yet again. Should I wait or should I tell him? Pushing away my nerves and choosing the latter, I slowly looked up from the table.

"I... um... well," but I was quickly interrupted before getting the rest of what I wanted to say out.

"I already know about you getting fired," he said in his trademark monotone voice. I let out a somewhat non-intelligent noise in my shock while I stared at him in disbelief. How could Kasuka possibly know that I had got fired already when I haven't even told anyone yet? Noticing my confusion he quickly explained how he knew already.

"I found out yesterday when I called your work to tell you I would be coming by today," he said while he watched me with a blank stare on his face.

"I see," I said and looked back down to the table, letting my eyes linger on the few bits of cereal floating around in my bowl.

"Are you angry?" Kasuka sighed at my question, after all, it's what I asked him every time I had got fired and the answer was always the same.

"I'm not angry Shizuo, just a bit disappointed, which is why I didn't call you until late yesterday," he replied, trying to clear up the confusion before it led to a disagreement. I knew he would be disappointed, but at least he's not angry at me. Losing my brother has always been one of my greatest fears 'cuz he means a lot to me.

"I'm sorry Kasuka... I know there is no excuse for me losing my temper and getting fired again." My eyes grew heavy with emotion. Once again I had done the wrong thing and made my brother disappointed in me and what I'd done. I looked back up to him as he cleared his throat.

"While I was at work yesterday, an acquaintance of my manager said he was looking for someone to work for him."

"Really?" I replied feeling slightly curious. Maybe I could get this guy to hire me.

"Yeah, apparently the person working for him quit a few days ago, and he had overheard me asking my manager if he knew of any kind of work you could do," he said with his usual deadpan expression. I let my lips curve into a small smile at how thoughtful Kasuka could be.

"What kind of job is it?" I asked feeling a bit pleased that my brother was trying to help me out. He's always trying to help me when I need it; although, I feel guilty for always letting him down. _'One day Kasuka, I'll make you proud of me,'_ I thought while staring into his dark eyes.

"He didn't exactly say, he just said he wanted a young male in his 20's. He's kind of a strange guy, so I am a little worried as to what kind of work it could be." He replied.

"Well right now I guess anything is fine," I said, thinking of the current debt I had on my apartment. I needed money soon and the easiest way to get it was to get a new job. Plus, if it was someone Kasuka knows, they almost certainly would have a lot of money lying around, which means I'd be paid well.

"He said if you are interested then to stop by his place in the morning."

"Where does he live and what's his name?" I responded.

"He lives somewhere in Shinjuko and his name is Orihara Izaya. He gave me his address to give to you." He said, handing me a small piece of paper with really nice handwriting on it. Maybe he did calligraphy for a living.

"Thanks Kasuka." I smiled at him and his eyes shone. I love my brother so much, he always is there to take care of me.

After breakfast we headed to the park and spent the rest of the day talking about old times and what he'd been up to in his acting career.

He left a little before dark. It wasn't very late, but I was a bit tired so I decided to go bed early so I wouldn't wake up late. I fell into a deep sleep feeling thrilled and content. If I get this job, no more worrying about paying off my house.

* * *

Hearing the sounds of my alarm clock pulling me from my slumber, I opened my eyes and shut the bothersome sound off. I got up and headed towards the bathroom to take a nice refreshing shower and brush my teeth. Feeling clean, I changed into my bartender suit and headed off to the kitchen to eat some breakfast before leaving to go to my new employer's place... at least I hoped he would be my new employer. After eating I made my way out the door and headed towards Shinjuko. In my excitement, I made my way as fast as I could without it seeming strange, and let my mind wonder over what kind of guy this Orihara Izaya could be. Kasuka said he was a strange guy, but how strange is strange? Hopefully not the type that you'd see locked up in half a year strange. I decided not to worry about it too much, I mean a job is a job.

Finally reaching my destination, I looked up at the huge building in awe. Wow this guy really must be loaded to be living in this kind of place. I walked into the building feeling slightly nervous because of my surroundings. I've never really been anywhere too fancy, it just wasn't me. After I made it inside, a lady in her mid-30's looked at me with a snide expression. It definitely didn't make the impression of her being very friendly, and I approached her cautiously.

"Can I help you?" She asked while glaring at me as if I was unwelcome.

"I'm here to see Orihara Izaya" I said with a scowl. She's trying to hide it, but I can see she looks down on me. Sure I'm not some filthy rich guy, but that's no reason to look down on me.

"I see, well I will call him and inform him of your arrival. Can I get your name?" she asked me, the expression on her face becoming even crueler if that was even possible.

"It's Heiwajima Shizuo. He spoke to my brother Hanejima Yuuhei about me getting a job yesterday." I said, quickly growing irritated at the attitude she was showing.

"OH MY GOD," she squealed. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. I absolutely hate when girls do that fan scream that makes you want to claw your ears out. "You are Hanejima Yuuhei's brother?"

"Um…..yeah" I muttered, a bit in shock at how quick her whole attitude towards me changed upon hearing my brother's name.

"Oh my, well I'm pretty sure Orihara-san won't get mad, just go right on up. He's in room 214 on the 8th floor," she said gleefully. I could practically hear the happiness dripping off her tongue.

"Ah, Thanks" I said while repeating the room number over and over in my head so I wouldn't forget it. Man woman are such scary creatures. Sure didn't take her long to change her whole attitude.

"Just let me know if you need help finding it," she said in sickeningly sweet voice.

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes a little at the strange woman. She was definitely not someone I wanted to get to know better. I walked over to the elevator and hoped inside. I looked at all the floors and hit the highest one, 8th floor. Wow, so he lives on the top floor. Yeah he most definitely is rich. Getting closer to the 8th floor I started feeling a little nervous with the fact that I know this guy is loaded. I looked down at my outfit. I hope he doesn't mind me wearing a bartender outfit. I'm not exactly dressed in fancy clothes and I don't have anything better looking then this anyways.

I sighed while getting off the elevator. I looked at the doors while making my way down the hall. 210,211,212,213 and I stopped dead in front of 214. '_Well here I am,'_ I thought while hesitantly reaching a hand up to the door to knock. I knocked hard three times and waited for someone to come. I moved back a little when I heard the sound of a person unlocking the door. Watching the door open slowly, my eyes widened when I noted who was standing on the other side staring at me with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry It took so long been busy with school and Holidays. If you feel like throwing something at me...well please be gentle. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

* * *

"Flea?" My eyes widened in disbelief at the figure currently standing in front of me. You have got to be kidding me. This..this guy is Orihara Izaya? There's no way this louse is him! This must be the wrong room.

"Flea? Ohh, are we already giving each other nick names?" He smirked wickedly, an image that made me gulp at the combination of his smile and the teasing gleam that had sparked in his eyes. Without answering him, I quickly turned around and started to head back to the elevator. Before I was able to move though, he suddenly grabbed my arm bringing me to a halt.

"Aren't you at least going to ask what kind of job it is, or is it that upon seeing my beauty you are afraid of working for me? It's understandable of course, most people feel inferior when they see me." If he was trying to make me stay, then he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Rather, his words made me want to shove his face into the door frame and continue on my merry way.

"Why would I want to work for a flea like you? Have you forgotten what you did to me?" I said with a scowl. What an egoistic bastard! He must be one of those people who think everyone is below them, like they are some kind of god. Like hell I would work for someone like that!

"What I did to you? As I recall it was you who attacked me first," he said while looking at me with those shining ruby eyes. So he does remember and he still wants me to work for him? What's could he possibly be up to?

"You're the one who initiated it, coming in and being an ass. I was already in a bad mood and you happened to press the wrong buttons, and because of you I was fired." I said while not so gently removing his hand from my arm.

"Eh, what's in the past can stay in the past... so about that job..." I quickly interrupted him before he could get too far.

"I don't care about the job, there's no way in hell I am working for you."

"Now now..." he paused and looked me over with a questioning look on his face.

"It's Shizuo." He blinked and that smirk found it's way back onto his face.

"Ah, Shizu-chan... don't be that way! You need money and I need a worker. What else matters?" I would have laughed and slammed the door on him if his face wasn't so serious looking. Perhaps he actually needed my help? Nah, this is the flea I'm talking about. He probably just wants to give me one paycheck that's a hundred dollars less then I need and then kick me out onto the streets. It wasn't worth it. I'd just find another job.

"I'm leaving," I stated perhaps a bit more coldly then I wanted to while making another attempt to walk away, but to no avail. I was once again stopped by his cold and pale hand grabbing my arm.

"One week" he said, staring into my eyes and almost forcing me to say that I would stay and work for him.

"Huh?" What could he mean by a week? I was instantly curious and stopped trying to pull my arm from his grip. Noticing my lack of a struggle, he let go of my arm and using what I would call pleading, but he would almost certainly call being very persuasive said, "Work for me for one week. If you don't like it, then you can quit."

"I…um…I'm not sure" I replied. This was a huge responsibility to accept, plus I'm not even sure if I could stand being around him for more then twenty minutes.

"What's there to be not sure of? You need the job don't you? Then just agree." His eyes pierced into mine, and I wanted to flinch away from the intensity, but made myself stand my ground. I do need the job. My heart clenched at the thought of losing my little apartment.

"Fine," I said with a snarl, annoying myself at the fact that his offer was the only chance I had to keep my apartment. I attempted once again to get away but his hand found it's way to my wrist again.

"Don't you want to stay and let me explain the job to you?" Of course he's right. I better find out what mess I've got myself into this time.

"Come in," he said while motioning for me to come in. I stepped through the door frame warily and almost gasped at the sight that greeted me. The place was pretty huge inside. It's almost like his office and house were combined into one comfy living space. While I occupied myself with looking around at everything he had gone to sit in what looked to be a very expensive and comfortable loveseat.

"Come sit down so I can explain the job you've accepted." I quickly sat down on the couch across from his seat and was not shocked when my hypothesis of the comfortableness was proven correct. I could almost fall asleep on one of these things and notice the difference between it and my bed. Seeing the pillows laying on the arm rests, I grabbed one to cuddle to my chest in a vain attempt to keep myself from feeling nervous.

"Well I suppose I should ask... you do know your alphabet right?" His trademark smirk lit up his face and I'm sure my eyes flashed at his remark, which only made his grin wider.

"What the hell, flea! I'm not that fucking stupid" I growled at him with a glare shot his way that I'm sure was strong enough to kill someone, just not strong enough to kill stupid, annoying pests. He put his hands up slowly, trying to prevent my anger from lashing out.

"Calm down, it was only a joke, Shizu-chan." My teeth gnashed together at the nickname and he smiled again.

"Anyways I will need you to file things for me." I blinked in surprise.

"Is that all?"And I was worried I was going to be some sort of maid or something!

"Well, not just the filing. I will need you to wake me up at 8:00am every day. I'll give you a key so you can get in and out of my house... Also, I will need you to cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner for me. Oh and clean up some." Regretting that I asked, I started getting up to leave. Of course! I shouldn't have expected any different from the flea that had got me fired.

"No way in hell I'm going to be a maid for you! Go hire a woman."

"I've already tried that and don't plan to try again" he retaliated. Thinking back to my apartment and feeling the ache come back I quickly decided to be just as much of a bitch "Fine, Only if I get my pay now. If you can't give it now then we have no deal."

"Alright, how much? He replied seriously. I almost laughed in his face. Was he serious? He's really just going to give me the money and not even ask me how much I need? He obviously trusts me way too much, because there was no way I was going to came and play maid with him after I got the money I needed. I'd find another job and pay him back later.

I quickly pulled up the amount of money that I owed on my apartment.

"1,500, give or take a bit." I watched him in shock as he took out his wallet and handed the 1,500 dollars to me.

"Here, I expect you to be here first thing in the morning." He smiled at me as I clutched the money in my hands, expecting him to take it back from me.

"Uh...Thanks," I said, not knowing what else there was to say. My stomach clenched at the kindness that I was taking complete advantage of, but he did lose me my job! He deserved it! He lifted his hand up to me waiting for me to shake and said, "no problem."

I took his hand and nodded. Wow... his hand is so soft, it's as if I am feeling a girls hand, but the soft touch was changed by the cold that seeped from his hand into mine. It's wasn't a bad feeling though, it actually felt quite nice against my scorching skin. I let go quickly, trying to push away the feeling that washed over me that wanted to feel more of that pale flesh against my own.

"I should go... I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" I said, staring into those enchanting ruby eyes again, feeling butterflies erupt at the fact that he was going to hate me when I didn't show up again.

"Alright, here's a key. I'm looking forward to working with you." He said with a genuine smile on his face. I took the key and looked at him one last time before walking out of the room. I made my way back to the elevator and hit the ground floor button. Waiting for the elevator to make its way down I leaned against the wall, wondering what I had got myself into.

He would soon find that I wasn't going to show up, and I would not give in to him. I snorted at the thought of his face when he found that I wouldn't be coming back. How comical, I can't believe that I'm going to get back at the flea for getting me fired and making me feel like a complete dick. I left my thoughts when I felt the elevator come to a stop. I tried to hurry out of the building hoping the lady from earlier didn't stop me, but I failed.

"Sir, wait for a sec please." The lady at the desk asked. I stopped, my teeth grinding together, and turn around to glare at her for stopping me.

"I would like to apologize for the way I acted by taking you to lunch," she said with pleading eyes. Take me out? I should refuse but I am kind of hungry maybe I should agree.

"Well you were quite rude to me, why should I go?"

"Please, I'm truly sorry for the way I acted it was very inappropriate of me to be that way. I really wish to make it up to you," She begged. Letting out a sigh, I held back the anger from my face and agreed.

"Alright, but only if I get to choose the place we go to." A huge smile came across her face as she grabbed the phone and called someone telling them she would be going to lunch and needed someone to take over for her.

"Thank you so much. Where shall we go?" she asked while grabbing her purse.

* * *

Well hope ya liked it...please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Also thank you Chloe ^_^.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

* * *

I looked at the lady skeptically. She should at least get someone to cover her. Won't her boss get mad?

"Are you sure this is okay? I mean… can you just leave work like that?" She looked over at me and gave me a dazzling grin.

"Don't worry, it's totally fine. I'm free to take a lunch break whenever I feel like it," she stated with confidence. Lucky her I guess?

"I see, well then since I get to choose where to eat, I want to go to a Russian sushi restaurant in Ikebukuro." I said, mouth watering slightly at the thought of those delicious frushi rolls.

"Ah, I know that place! I once went there with a couple of coworkers and I was, at first, scared to try anything, but after the first couple of bites I found that it was quite good. Well then, follow me, my car is this way." The two of us walked in silence until we reached what I assumed was her car. It wasn't very grand, just a little plain, blue Honda Civic. I sighed to myself… I suppose this beats walking. I just hope I can fit in it, it seems a bit on the small side and I don't like tight spaces.

On the way there we didn't say much, which I was glad of, cause the only thing I could think about right now was if I should really show up tomorrow for work. He definitely deserves it but I can't help but feel a bit of guilt. I mean, there's no way I can do this job, I'll be like a maid! At the word maid, I suddenly thought of myself wearing a frilly maid outfit while looking at the flea saying, 'What can I do for you master' with one of those sickeningly sweet smiles planted on my face.

"No way in hell!" I shouted at myself, trying to forget what I just imaged. My body shuddered at the thought. I reached both my hands up to hold head saying 'not happening' repeatedly in my head.

"Um… are you okay?" I looked up at the lady to see her looking at me with confusion.

My face lit up like Fourth of July from the overwhelming emotions, going from red in embarrassment, blue from disgust, to white from the horror.

"I…I...I'm fine," I stuttered. I really need to learn to keep my thoughts inside my head. I turned away to stare out the window, trying to hide my blushing face.

"Are you sure? I can pull over if you need me to." Stupid woman must think that I'm getting carsick or something. But at least she was showing concern over me… I guess she's not so bad.

"It's okay," I muttered trying to reassure her. I'm such an idiot. I really need to learn to control my emotions. She turned her attention back to driving while keeping an uneasy look on her face.

* * *

We arrived at the Sushi place about five minutes after that… 'weird incident' passed. We got out of the car and walked towards the restaurant, getting stopped by Simon when we got to the entrance.

"Hello Shizuo. Come to eat Sushi?" Simon asked with a smile.

"Hi Simon," I greeted with nod.

"And who might this beautiful lady be?" he asked while reaching up to lay a kiss on her hand, causing her to blush.

"This is…." I started to say but stopped when I realized I never got her name.

"My name is Sandra. Sandra Finks," she said saving me from the embarrassment of not knowing her name.

"Nice to meet you Miss Finks. I am Simon," he said while looking at her as if she was the most beautiful person he has ever seen. She smiled at him, the same sugary sweetness filling her expression that I had imagined myself with earlier in the car.

"Nice to meet you as well Simon. You may call me Sandra if you like."

"Well then Sandra, Shizuo, where would you like to sit?" he asked while opening the door to let us in.

"Same place as last time," I said wanting to sit near the window so I could watch the people go by. Recently I had gotten into people watching, noticing the little things about how people lived their lives had become interesting to me suddenly. I tried to get window seats when I could now, just to keep myself preoccupied in an otherwise boring situation. Simon led us to our table and gave us some menus to look at.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Water," we both said in unison causing her to giggle.

She looked up to Simon and said, "water is fine Simon."

He nodded with a smile. "Coming right up," he winked and headed off to get our drinks.

"What are you getting?" she asked me curiously while looking at her menu.

"I'm going to get the Frushi." She looked up at me curiousity shining in her eyes.

"Frushi? What is that?"

"It's a really delicious sort of sweet tasting sushi roll, you must try it." I answered

"Sounds interesting, I think I will give it a try." She laid her menu down and towards Simon who was approaching us with our drinks.

"Here you go," he said while handing us our drinks. "So have you guys decided on what you'd like to eat?"

She looked up at him and handed him the menu. "I'll have the Frushi please."

"Ah excellent choice," he retorted. I handed him my menu telling him I would like the same. Watching Simon leave I looked to Sandra watching her staring at Simon while he walked towards the kitchen. If I'm not mistaken, it seems as if she is interested in him. I hope Simon doesn't think we are dating because he can have her. She's too old for me and not my type at all.

"Soo…" I said trying to break the silence. She looked towards me with rosiness to her cheeks.

"Ah sorry I got distracted." Yeah, you got distracted alright. Why don't you just admit you like him and go ask him out. People should be more honest with themselves.

"Um. I'm really sorry for earlier. The ones who usually come to visit Orihara-san are usually yakuza or someone up to no good. I just assumed you were one of them." She said apologetically.

"It's okay." Figures he would be working with lowlifes. How does my brother know scum like him?

"So are you really Hanejima Yuuhei's brother?" she asked

"Yeah." I sighed, here comes the rant of how she loves his acting and would really like to meet him.

"I can't believe it! I have always been a fan of him. Don't worry, it's not because I want him that way, I only admire him for his great acting. I have always wanted to be an actor but never had the courage to go after it." She said with a little spark in her voice from the excitement of talking about acting.

I looked out the window watching the people go by with their everyday lives while trying to tune out her rambling on about how she always wanted to be an actor. Couple after couple walked by, and feeling a bit jealous I start to turn back to Sandra but I caught sight of someone familiar sitting on the bench across the street all alone. Did he follow us? No there's no reason for him to do that. Besides if he was wouldn't he come inside and spy on us rather than sit out there all alone.

"Earth to Shizuo!" I heard Sandra say while pulling me from my thoughts.

"I asked how you know Orihara-san," she said with slight irritation from me not responding to her questioning.

"I don't really know him much, I have only met him a few times," I answered.

I quickly looked back towards the bench but he was already gone. I let out a sigh from the feeling of disappointment that the flea was gone. I wanted to see what the louse was up to. I turned around at the sudden familiar voice that rang through my ears.

"Well fancy seeing you two here," he said with a smug look written all over his face as if he just caught his prey.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. R&R if you like. ^_^


End file.
